1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special powder preparation for cosmetic and toilet use compressed into a solid stick and to a method for preparing the same. In particular, this invention relates to a solid stick of powder containing talc and other raw materials of cosmetic and toilet powder as principal ingredients, binding aids such as particulate polyethylene, and several other ingredients, and also to a method of preparing same.
A solid stick of powder according to this invention is prepared by mixing with agitation the above mentioned components together and then compressing by impact a definite quantity of the mixture to form a solid stick of powder, which can be applied directly to skin, and has adequate strength, is adhesive to skin, and has a smooth feeling.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In conventional powders for cosmetic and toilet use, there are various compositions such as face paints, face cakes, talcum powders, baby powders, antisudorific agents and the like. However, they are in particulate form, flat solid form, aerosol form or the like. Heretofore, there has not been disclosed a powder for cosmetic and toilet use which is compressed into a solid stick form using particulate materials only.
Lipsticks, hair cosmetics and other cosmetics contain powder materials, but they are molded into a solid stick form in a fluidized condition. The present invention is the first instance in which a solid stick of powder for cosmetic and toilet use is compressed by impacting the particulate materials.
In conventional techniques it has not been possible to produce a product having a suitable product strength without adversely effecting the feel a user derives from the product when those techniques are used to produce a product in which only particulate materials are shaped into a solid stick.
Prior art cosmetic and toilet powders possess the following disadvantages: (1) in a particulate or aerosol form, the dust created is drawn through the respiratory system resulting in undesirable effects on the human body, and in a particulate form product, it is bulky with respect to its weight and is troublesome in handlings; (2) in the case of an aerosol, a chilling effect will accompany the application; and with a flat solid product, it cannot be directly applied and necessitates making use of a powder puff for application and such application is not sanitary due to its tendency of contamination with dust or various germs.